Bowerstone Old Quarter
Dungeons Understone |Shops = Cultured Mutts (Dog Books) Eat It! (Food) Gimme, Gimme, Gimme! (Gifts) Merchant's Mile (Trade Goods) Ms Elaine Neous's Goods (General Goods) Potion Emotion (Potions) }} Bowerstone Old Quarter is a fairly shabby and poor-looking district of Bowerstone in Fable III, although it is not as poor as Bowerstone Industrial. The district contains a few stalls and also has a beach with a small jetty. If you have purchased the Understone Quest Pack, on the right side, just as you make your way to the beach, is the entrance/exit to Understone itself. Economy The district's economy is not as strong as that of the nearby Market, but not as poverty-striken as the Industrial district either. A few stalls can be found on the high street, selling potions, food, general goods, gifts and dog training books. Law Law enforcement is handled by the guards of the Royal Army. The district is regularly patrolled along the main road from the beach gate to the top of the bridge. Points of Interest The High Street The High Street runs from the statue of the pigknight by the beach gate, under the bridge, and past residences and a small park to the gate at the end of the bridge. The district's six stalls can be found underneath the bridge; Potion Emotion is near the pigknight, Gimme, Gimme, Gimme! Gifts and Merchant's Mile Trade Goods are in the middle of the street, the Eat It! food stall is next to the tree, and Ms Elaine Neous's Goods and Cultured Mutts are on opposite sides of the street by the walls. Roads to Bowerstone Market and Industrial lead in opposite directions from the pigknight. A few houses can be found alongside each. The Beach From the pigknight statue, a path leads through the city gates and winds its way down towards the beach. On the beach is a small jetty where a ship can take you to Ravenscar Keep following the events that transpire during Traitor's Keep. If the entrance to Understone is opened from within, this can be found in the cliff wall above the beach on the Industrial side of the path. The Future of the Old Quarter The district is badly damaged in the fight to take over Bowerstone Castle. All but four of the houses are destroyed, and the stall owners have also moved out. Once you are the king or queen, you can choose to either rebuild the Old Quarter into the "New Old Quarter", which will restore every building and stall to how it was before, or leave the district as a "Historic Site". Notes *This region contains two prostitutes, one male and one female. The first can be found in a walled side alley next to the exit to Bowerstone Industrial, and the other can be found just past the stalls on the right, where the road begins to bend to the left up the hill. *This region seemingly spawns a large number of 'Flirty' villagers, i.e., villagers who will have sex with the Hero without being married first, which can be useful for upgrading certain legendary weapons, such as The Love Sword. This can be verified by interacting with a villager and checking his/her stats. Trivia *There is a house called 'the Cheese Cottage', an obvious reference to cottage cheese. * On the bridge, there is a large locked gate which cannot be opened. Sometimes, while in dating quests, you may end up behind that gate (if the Old Quarter is destroyed). * When the Old Quarter is destroyed, there are still 4 houses that aren't destroyed. But you cannot buy them, unless you already bought them earlier in the game before Old Quarter is destroyed. *This area has been confused with Bowerstone Old Town from Fable II, however only the names are similar. Old Town was to the north of Market and beside the northern river, while Old Quarter is west of Market and on the coast. **The Brady Games Official Strategy Guide adds to this complication by incorrectly implying that they are the same place. *James Skelton, one of the main characters of Fable: The Balverine Order, was raised in the Bowerstone Old Quarter. * The Market Road, when seen on the map, appears to lead somewhere behind the bridge gate instead of outside Old Quarter. Category:Fable III Locations